


she burns like fire

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She burns like fire; and it’s nothing he’s ever seen before. When they’re together it’s a magic he’s never experienced. He’s afraid, afraid for her, afraid for himself, for what will happen when this ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	she burns like fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently wrote this in September of 2011 and never published it. Enjoy.

She burns like fire; and it’s nothing he’s ever seen before. When they’re together it’s a magic he’s never experienced. He’s afraid, afraid for her, afraid for himself, for what will happen when this ends? 

Being with her is an experience, every time. When their limbs are tangled, sweat mingling, he almost swears he can see the universe in her eyes. It gives him a sense of foreboding, of fear. All that’s ever happened, all that ever will be he sees it, millions of different paths. There’s one that scares him the most, but he ignores it. 

She scratches his skin, leaving marks, clutches at his arms, leaving bruises. He leaves marks on her too; her collarbone, the inside of her thigh, her breasts…It’s never hard enough, fast enough, just enough in general. 

She says she can feel a vibrating in her veins, and he fears what it means, for he feels the same thing. It’s the unrest in the universe. Something is wrong and fast approaching and when it’s all said and done he doubts they’ll still be together, but not by any choice of their own. She’s already told him she’d stay forever, and he believes her. 

The night before it all happens the vibrating is the worst it’s ever been. They cling to each other, trying to hold each other steady. Tears roll down her eyes and she bites her tongue against the pain, for she is only human and is not meant to bear these burdens. He clutches her tightly, willing her pain away, for if he could take the pain for her he gladly would. 

She was never meant to experience these horrors. 

When it’s all over, the vibrations stop.


End file.
